Sintered magnets are widely used for motors and the like mounted in household electric appliances, automobiles, and the like. In recent years, smaller and thinner-walled sintered magnets are sought after for requirements for space saving, fuel economy improvement, and the like. In order to improve strength of a ferrite sintered magnet, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-353021 discloses a technique described below. In this technique, powder to be molded is substantially composed of magnetic powder obtained by powderizing a ferrite sintered magnet containing Fe, an element A, an element R and an element M, or substantially composed of the magnetic powder and raw material powder containing Fe, the element A, the element R and the element M.